The Magic of Frozen
by Burrfrost
Summary: Jenna Chandler, a balance wizard, discovers she has a twin sister named Elsa Chandler. They're in sixth grade. In a few weeks, they'll take a wizard test. If they get at least 80%, they'll be able to train in Ravenwood. But then, Malistaire, comes and threatens Wizard City and Earth. Will Elsa and Jenna be able to stop him from destroying the Spiral along with Earth? Has violence.
1. Long-lost Twins

Chapter 1

"Anyone else nervous?" I asked, breathing heavy breaths.

We had already chosen our first and secondary school, and in a few weeks we would go to Ravenwood.

"Like, totally, Jenna!" My best friend, Tiffany, said.

"I mean, being sixth-graders and all, we're going to go there first, and give a tour to all the younger students!" I exclaimed, nervous yet bursting with excitement.

"Don't get your hopes up, Jenna." Tiffany warned.

"Remember, you have to pass the test to get accepted into Ravenwood. If you don't get at least an 80%, you're not going." She said, placing a hand on my trembling shoulder.

I looked at my white leopard shoes, sighing. Tiffany was right. If I didn't pass the test, then tough luck. The only kind of magic I would get to do, was novice magic. Here at Beverly Elementary, Edmond's, Washington.

"But, I should say, that you seem to be a natural." Tiffany reassured me, her brown gaze sparkling.

I sighed.

"It's just... I'm scared." I confessed.

"Oh, c'mon! Get real, Jenna! I bet you everyone's scared!" Tiffany said, laughing.

I grasped my shoulder with one hand and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tiffany's boyfriend, Gabe, who was in fourth grade.

"I'm anxious." I told him.

"Everyone's anxious, Jenna." He said, his black hair blowing slightly in the cool spring breeze. For once the funny, silly young boy sounded smart.

Gabe began picking at one of his many freckles that dappled his pale-white face. His brown eyes connected with Tiffany's brown eyes, making them both exchange worried glances about me.

Tiffany twirled a peach finger in her dark brown hair.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes..." muttered a voice behind me. I turned around to find a girl with white hair and bright blue eyes. Her white hair was in a beautiful braid tossed over her left shoulder, while she wore a sparkling light blue, thin gown with a thin, blue cape. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which I expected a pretty girl like her to be. Her blue gaze was searching me, and her eyes twinkled in remembrance. She looked a lot like the child version of Elsa from Frozen.

"Jenna?" She queried in a whisper.

"Do I know you?" I demanded.

"Yes! No. Kinda..." she said quietly in a smooth, lovely tone.

I rolled my dull blue-gray eyes, messing with my dirty blonde hair in anxiety, my mind still glued to thoughts of the test.

"You see, Jenna, we are twin sisters, and we were separated at birth. God knows why... anyway, I lived with my foster parents in a secluded cottage in a field in Edmond's, Washington." She said rather darkly.

I just glared at her, baffled at what she was trying to get at and miffed that she interrupted my conversation with my friends.

"My name's Elsa Marie Chandler." She said.

I gasped.

"You have the same last name as me!" I breathed.

"I'm-" I began.

"Jenna Ashley Chandler, yes, yes, I know I know." Elsa interrupted.

I gasped again as she took a small piece of paper out of her pocket. It had a picture of my divorced parents on it.

Elsa began to read it aloud.

"Elsa Marie Chandler and Jenna Ashley Chandler are twin daughters of the divorced couple Heather Lin Chandler and Aaron Matthew Chandler. Their little sister goes by the name of Emily Elizabeth Chandler." She recited the words written on the paper.

"I-I-I" I stuttered, flabbergasted.

I ran up to her, wrapping her in my arms in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it!" I finally managed to say what I was going to say.

As I let go, Elsa gasped for breath, curving her lips into a gentle smile. She stroked my sand-tan gown, and I grabbed my tan Egyptian veil thing as she hugged me tighter than I thought was possible. She started shedding transparent tears, and I joined her in sobbing.

Apparently, my arch-enemy, Cisco, had been watching part of our family-reunion.

"Ew, you guys are lesbians!" He teased in a cruel tone.

"No, we're long-lost twin sisters!" I squealed.

"And, what's wrong with being gay, anyway? Not saying either of us is, though." Elsa demanded.

"It defies the laws of nature." Cisco said, rolling his dark brown eyes.

"No, it doesn't! People can love who they want to love!" I argued, grabbing Elsa's hand and forcing her to walk with me over to Tiffany and Gabe, who were chatting in quick voices.

"Elsa, meet Tiffany and Gabe, my best friends." I introduced her to my buddies.

"Hi..." Elsa said shyly, raising her hand slowly and waving a little wave.

"I see she's shy, like you." Tiffany commented.

"Yep, definitely twins." Gabe said, giggling.

"I'm ice." Elsa said.

"Elsa, I presume?" Tiffany asked.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"How come you weren't shy with me?" I asked her.

"Well, you're my twin sister!" Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah, so? You've never met me." I said.

"Well..." Elsa mumbled.

"Never mind." I said. "I'm balance. And my secondary school is ice."

"Cool! _My _secondary school is balance!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm fire, and my secondary school is life." Tiffany told her.

"I'm death, and my secondary school is storm!" Gabe squealed, jumping up and down, then falling onto the ground, rolling around in the dirt.

"Typical Gabe." Laughed Tiffany.

I smiled, glad to see that I had a twin sister.

"I can't wait for the test!" Elsa exclaimed.

Apparently Elsa and I didn't share the same thoughts.

"But I'm nervous, too." She said, shuddering.

"Show me your powers." I said.

"Sure." Said Elsa.

"But only if you show me yours."


	2. Pointless Comfort

Chapter 2

"OK... I'll show you my powers..." I said nervously. I was only a novice sorcerer, and I didn't quite know how Elsa would react to my beginner's magic. She was probably way higher level than me, by the looks of it.

Elsa smiled, taking a seat on the dusty brown bench and smoothing her light blue gown. She fiddled with her thumbs while I took a couple paces back.

I took a deep breath, struggling to form a sand-ball in my hands. I grunted as the sorcery overwhelmed me, after all, it _was _the most arduous school to learn.

Elsa began to sigh continuously, her eyes closing as she was getting quite bored.

Finally, I managed to form a tiny, light tan, sandy spark in between my hands. It continued growing and growing, and finally it was about the size of Elsa's head.

Elsa looked up, smiled, then froze my sand-ball, making it fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces.

She grinned, then created an ice-ball, throwing it at the ground, forming a little teddy bear made out of ice.

My mouth gaped open, I was flabbergasted.

"H-h-how..." I began, stuttering.

"Magic." Smirked Elsa, and I rolled my eyes, everyone knew it was magic. It was _ice magic_.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes in anxiety. The thoughts of the test had come back to haunt me, and now that I just found out I suck at the school the personality test gave me, my chances of passing the test were now dimmer.

Elsa rested a slightly cold hand on my back, smiling, as if she knew what I was thinking about.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling as a gesture of comfort.

"I'll help you study balance, I'll get it as my secondary school."

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me..." I began, fiddling my thumbs in guiltiness.

"No, don't worry! I'd do _anything _for my long-lost twin sister." Elsa reassured me, though she tried, it didn't quite work as my mind still bubbled with guiltiness and anxiety.

Tiffany and Gabe came over, looking me in the eye.

"Trust her, we all have to go through this." Tiffany said, smiling slightly.

"Because as we know it, pie shall conquer this world!" Gabe joked, trying to get me to laugh and take my mind off of my worries.

I guess you could say that I'm a worry-wart.

"Now, let's go practice." Elsa said, taking my hand in her own cold, yet soothing hand.

And all four of us walked our way toward the Training Hall.


	3. Training Briefly

Chapter 3

"Now, I hope you've gotten better at your magic," Elsa said as she smiled warmly.

I suppressed a laugh. "How could I have possibly improved in like, five minutes?"

"Magic is strange and amazing," Elsa replied.

"OK, now, I think I still remember how to make one of those Magmamen," Tiffany mumbled.

Gabe chuckled slightly, but one icy glare from Elsa shut him up quick.

Tiffany's hands started to form a fiery red light. She then threw it onto the solid gray ground, forming a little fire elf.

"Oh, wow!" she said sarcastically. "It just _has_ to mess up on me, now doesn't it?"

Elsa giggled at her attitude. Her laugh sounded beautiful and slightly familiar.

"Try again," the ice wizard encouraged.

Tiffany tried once more, this time forming an actual Magmaman. She made it disappear with a wave of her hand.

Elsa clapped respectively. "Nice job," she said kindly.

Elsa didn't seem like the Elsa from Frozen. She was less serious, kinder and sweeter than the famous character played by Idina Menzel.

"I'm going to try making a sandstorm," I said nervously.

"Well, Jenna, good luck because sandstorm is a journeyman spell," Elsa said.

"Tiffany managed an initiate spell, and she's a novice like me," I reminded my sister.

"Uh, Jenna, journeyman is a higher rank than an initiate," Gabe said in a light voice.

I nodded, indicating that I already knew that.

Summoning all my energy, I began to conjure up sand flecks. It grew stronger as they obtained larger size and began to swirl around one spot. It grew to the size of Tiffany, who was quite short, and proud of it. I let it go, and Elsa clapped once again.

"See?" she said with a slight laugh in her tone. "You _are_ getting better!"

I smiled, scuffing the gray stone with my shoes.

It looked as though I might pass the test after all.


End file.
